Lily Potter
by GryffinClawer
Summary: Lily Potter and her son, survived in Lord Voldemort's attack; they were the ones who lived. Soon, Lily and Snape experience big things together, while Harry grows up thinking both Lily and James Potter are dead. Will Harry discover his mother is with his potions professor? Will Snape marry Lily? How would Hogwarts change if they knew Lily Potter was still alive?
1. The Ones Who Lived

**I do not own "Harry Potter". This epic saga was written by J.K. Rowling. By the way, the 3 first paragraphs are originally from HP, after those paragraphs, the story will continue in 'my' way. **

**Chapter 1: **_**The ones who lived**_

"Mama loves you, dear Harry. Mama loves you from all of her heart. Please be safe, Harry, please. I love you, your father loves you. Please be safe. I love you." Lily Potter said to her baby, Harry, with an extremely depressive face. She was in the face of death. Her husband, James, was already dead, and she probably would be the next one to suffer. The reason was Lord Voldemort, the most fearful wizard ever known, who wanted to kill the whole family Tears were rolling from her face to the floor. It could be the last time her beloved son would ever see her and his father, and it was the worst moment of her whole life: she would die, Harry would die and James died. "I love you, Mama loves you, little Harry Potter."

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord shouted, casting his powerful spell. Lily screamed, and in a matter of milliseconds, she drastically fell to the floor. As she became unconscious and Voldemort could realize she and her husband were dead, he casted that spell again in Harry. For his surprise, he did not die. Actually, a part from him became stuck in that little innocent baby. He was a little frustrated because Harry survived; he was the boy who lived. Soon, Voldemort left the Potter's Home.

A couple of hours later, a man entered that house; he had medium-length black hair, an oversized nose and a strange voice. He was a professor in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, more specifically, he was the potions teacher. His house was Slytherin, and his name was Severus Snape. Severus loved Lily and could not believe she had married James; he was actually really disappointed with that fact, and maybe a little bit jealous. He still loved her with all of his heart ever since he was little, even though Slytherins are known to be evil and 'cannot' love someone. He came to the Potter's Home because he knew that the Dark Lord tried to kill all of them, including Lily. He could not stand it, he went there just to save her.

As he walked into the house, everything was destroyed. "Voldemort has just put an end in the Potters", he thought, trying not to cry. While he was walking through it, he saw James' body. He didn't make any face expression. Severus wanted to see that redheaded woman he loved. He went a little further, right in the baby's room, and he couldn't help crying. Unfortunately, it was too late; Lily was dead. Harry was fine, but he had a scar with the shape of a lightning due to that Avada Kedavra. But, he was only thinking about Lily. He cried out loud. Snape was extremely sad. He hugged her really hard, and gallons of tears were dropping from his eyes. But then, he became surprised when Lily moved. She moved! He couldn't believe that: Harry wasn't the only one who survived. Lily Potter was also one of the _people who lived_. Severus could not believe it; it was surely a miracle!

Her turquoise eyes opened very slowly, and Lily looked deeply in his eyes. Snape could not avoid hugging her more. He hugged her like she was the last living person in the world, like a Slytherin in love. Lily also hugged him really hard, and tried to say something. She was probably too weak, because the professor could not understand any word. He smiled. He stood up and held Lily's hand to help her. Both Severus and Lily hugged a little bit more, and looked at Harry. That baby was smiling, too, although he was crying until Snape arrived. It was the happiest moment of this horrible day.

"Sna-ape, Snape…" Lily murmured. "Severus Snape. I-I'm glad you came." Snape couldn't hear her well, but he surely understood that. He decided to carry the baby and take Lily outside, since that house scenario was a lot depressive. It might have just happened, but this place still reminded of the Dark Lord killing (or trying to kill) the Potters. As soon as they got out home, Snape was going to say something.

"I see you-know-who is trying to kill your family." He said. "Perhaps I should separate you and Harry, and hide you in different places. I'll see if Dumbledore takes him, and you go with me."

"Nice idea, but I don't want to be far from my little kid. He's now everything I got. I lost my husband, I lost my house, I lost my own faith. Please, Severus, all I have now is Harry" She said, almost crying, walking down the street, almost falling by every step. Because of this, Harry was in Snape's arms, he was actually afraid if Lily fell, the baby would get hurt. Well, that spell must be very strong. Severus got disappointed with what she talked and said nothing back. After a few minutes, he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"It's for your safety." He said, firmly. "If you really love your son and still want to have him alive, you should trust me, right?" Now Ms. Potter had nothing to say. She thought for approximately ten minutes whether she'd trust him or not, and she decided that she'd trust him. After all, he's been her friend since she was a little child, when her sister used to call her a 'freak'.

"Okay. I trust you." She held his hand when she said that, and then, a huge guy, whose size is the double of a common person and has got lots of hair, appeared. This man just came into their direction. It was Hagrid. Lily and Snape had nothing to fear of. Hagrid is really kind and both of them knew him very well. He got closer, closer, and poked the woman.

**Well, it's the first FanFiction I've ever made, so I hope you liked it! Please review if you want to :)**


	2. Back to Hogwarts?

**Chapter 2: **_**Back to Hogwarts?**_

"Oh, hello Hagrid. Long time no see…" she said with a strange voice, in a mean tone. She doesn't act like that. Well, she's extremely upset about what happened. "So… what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here to inform you that after you-know-who's attack, perhaps you should stay away from your son, go back to Hogwarts and hide there. It's a safe place, though." he said calmly. Lily kept asking herself how he would know all this. Right after saying that, Hagrid took out some stuff from his pocket: useless keys, a couple of galleons, a dead mouse… Suddenly he pulled off a chalice; a golden one, crested with diamonds all over it. What is that? Is that a lucky charm? Is that the key to other dimension? He just put this thing in her hands carefully. "I need you to keep this, Mrs. Potter. And, Severus, you must go back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore wants to have a private conversation with you."

Snape shook his head. He was just used to it. He walked away without anyone noticing, like if he disappeared in a blink. Now Lily and Hagrid are alone. Lily raised a brow. She didn't even know if that chalice had dark magic or something related to it. Probably not. She was extremely confused with that situation, although she was as intelligent as Hermione Granger, who was a newborn kid at this time. "Why so many things happening right now? Is this all really necessary?", she thought.

"Uh… Why all this? Why should I go back to Hogwarts? Why should I stay away from my son for my own _safety_? Why shouldn't I make my own decisions? What is this thing in my hands? Just tell me why, Hagrid." she said, just like how she thought. Hagrid didn't know what to say; he was just following Alvus Dumbledore's orders. He became breathless. He was just following orders. As both Lily and Hagrid walked to the quiet streets in the midnight, he would be shaking his head or stop for a while for no reason. She really made him as confused as her.

"Time will tell, Mrs. Potter. Time will tell" those were the only words he could say. He thought of nothing but that. He hoped the woman would ask nothing all the way to the 93/4 train station. Yes, they were going back to Hogwarts.

Some hours later, they arrived in the platform; the platform that would take them to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Hagrid was supposed to 'hide' Lily. It has never been so empty for many years. It was so empty that every single muggle could hear the soft breeze from nowhere. Actually, it was midnight so Hagrid had already been expecting that. While they were walking, Lily was still wandered why she would go back to Hogwarts School, even though Hagrid told her it was for her own safety. "But, why?", she kept asking to herself.

"Why should I go back to Hogwarts? You know I don't necessarily need to go there anymore. Also, you did not mention anything about this golden chalice. What is it?" she asked. She asked too many things to Hagrid. It was too much pressure and he could not stand it. He just sat in the nearest seat in the station, took out an old butter beer bottle from his enormous pocket and started to drink it. Hagrid wanted to calm down, that lady stressed him way too much with her questions. He would be calmer if he knew most answers of those. But, he didn't. That made him almost freak out.

"Butter beer, miss?" he babbled. "It might be old, but it's just like wine: the older, the better! Did you know that butter beers are better if they are cold then frozen? Well, just my opinion, if you like frozen just say it… Well, I prefer cold. By the way, muggles have never drunk this thing. They surely don't know what real pleasure is, they just drink normal beers, and they're just disgusting. How could they like those? They taste like pee, not that I've ever tasted pee, it would be too weird. Butter beers are way, way… "

"I see you did not answer my question, Hagrid. Now, answer my question: Why should I go back to Hogwarts and what is this golden chalice?" she interrupted him. It really annoys her when he babbles, and it really annoys him if people ask lots of questions to him. "I'd be very pleased if you answered me."

Hagrid exploded inside. She couldn't stop asking him stuff! He just drank some more butter beer and continued to babble.

"Anyways, butter beers just taste way, way better than muggles' beer. Well, did you know that butter beers don't make you as drunk as a normal beer? I think you know that already. In my opinion…"

"Stop babbling, you know I hate that so much. Please answer my questions!" she said, in a really mean tone. "I'm curious and my curiosity is on fire, now."

"Lily, you know I hate when you ask too much questions." he replied, while drinking his favorite drink. Both stayed quiet for a few moments while time passed slowly like a turtle. Sometimes Lily just tried to say something back, but she couldn't. If she said that, she would hurt his old friend. The woman decided to stay quiet and to 'play' with the red locks in her hair. Hagrid also stayed quiet, thinking she wouldn't ask him anything back. He was just relieved and relaxed. "Phew."

"Why don't we just do this: You answer my questions and I won't ask anything until we arrive at Hogwarts." she said. Hagrid just shook his head, agreeing. He got a little bit irritated, but the request was really satisfying to him. Still better than loads and loads of questions.

"Okay, dear, just relax and have some butter beer while I tell you everything, or just everything I know." he said while getting another bottle of butter beer and fulfilling Lily's new golden chalice.

**I think it looked better than the first chapter, but I'm still thinking about the 'story' of this chalice and stuff. Please review ;) **


	3. The Mystery of the Chalice

**Chapter 2: **_**The Mystery of the Chalice**_

"This, my darling, is not _a_ chalice. It's _the_ chalice. As you know, lots and lots of years ago, perhaps one thousand, for outstanding people founded the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those were: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Obviously, they had different personalities. Rowena was a beautiful and intelligent woman, Helga was loyal, Godric was courageous, and Salazar was evil.

"Salazar believed that only _pure-blooded_ wizards could attend the school, while the other three didn't agree with him. Pure wizards are, well, just the ones whose parents, both mother and father, are wizards. Anyways, in the others' vision, any kind of wizard could attend the school. While those heroes were building Hogwarts, Salazar built something in the fifth floor underground: the Chamber of Secrets. Inside it, there is a monster that would kill all of the students who are not _pure_-_blooded_. Only his natural heir can open it. And, the worst of all: you-know-who can enter it.

"On the other hand, all of them four created the Sorting Hat, which was originally from Godric Gryffindor. All of them put a little bit of their personalities in it, so, in the future, the hat would select in which house the wizard should stay. For example, you're from Gryffindor and Severus is from Slytherin.

"Well, you must be asking yourself: what's the connection between those people and the chalice? It's very difficult to explain, but, this was Helga Hufflepuff's chalice. She used to drink in this, he he. Well, now, this story was never told to anybody except me and Dumbledore. Even Snape does not know this, so you have to promise you will never tell this to anybody. You can't even write this in your diary or something. Do you understand?

After Hagrid told all this, the breeze was the main sound, it was just dominating the place. Lily was very silent, and started to think. She hates keeping secrets, although she's very good at this. She held the chalice and started to look at it. What a beautiful thing! Diamonds at every centimeter, and it shined brighter than the sun. It was probably the thing that shined most in that dark station. It was beautiful. It was a wonder of the world. A muggle would do anything to have it, and a wizard would do anything to know its story. She was very quiet. Lily drank a little bit of butter beer, she felt very pleased; it was delicious. The woman started to roll her eyes and then, after some minutes, she finally came into a conclusion.

"Yes, I do understand. I really want to know everything about this chalice." she said, while she was giving back the chalice to Hagrid as he started to say the story of the chalice.

"Well, I knew you would. Approximately one thousand years ago, right in the same day Salazar was building his Chamber of Secrets, Helga was creating this outstanding chalice. Actually, it was originally made of clay. Helga casted an unknown spell, only herself knows it. That made the chalice some kind of a lucky charm. The next person who drinks a specific kind of juice from it will live forever. Of course, Helga could not make this drink, she died before she found the very first ingredient. But, when she casted that spell, she said: _Eternal life comes only from the courageous ones. _It's a very remarkable sentence. And, did you know that Hufflepuff made this thing of clay because she, as a loyal person, wanted to pass the following message: _You don't need to own gold to be golden_? These quotes, in my opinion, are the best. I, Hagrid, love those messages, and I bet you, Mrs. Potter… Uh, I mean… Ms. Evans, since James is dead, will find this quote inspiring just like I did.

"Continuing, uhh… Where was I? Oh, yeah! Helga created it to have eternal life. Well, what happens is that Salazar wanted to live forever so bad. Slytherin wanted to be the most powerful wizard ever, and he obviously wanted to live more than anyone else. Then, one night, while Helga was asleep, Salazar stole her clay chalice. He soon got into his Chamber of Secrets, and he casted a spell in it, which made something incredible: a part from him became stuck in this chalice! Why? Because Salazar thought that it was the only way to make him live forever! Now, whoever drinks that juice from it will live forever, have all of Slytherin's power _and _enter the Chamber of Secrets.

"Soon, while Salazar was somewhere, Godric stole the chalice again, because he wanted to give it back to Helga. He went to his room, and then he noticed that a part from Slytherin was stuck in it. He thought this was terrible, and did everything he could to get this _little Slytherin_ out! Unfortunately, he couldn't, and something else happened: a part from Gryffindor also became stuck in it! Now, whoever drinks that juice from it will live forever, have access to the Chamber of Secrets, have both Slytherin's and Godric's power. It is amazing!

"Rowena, who knew all of those things, stole the chalice from Godric. Instead of trying to get _these part from wizards out_, she thought: _What an ugly chalice! It has lots of power and it's not even, uh, valuable! Everything needs to have what they deserve. _Then, she casted a spell on it. No one knows that spell, though, just like all the spells the others casted. Well, the chalice turned into gold, gold with diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing ever. Dumbledore believes that the person who would drink from it would also have all of the wonders of the world in its hands; all of the beautiful and valuable things. The end. Hey, this story is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes, but, why do you need _me_ to keep this?" she replied. It looked like she was very confused with all this.

"You promised that you wouldn't ask me anything else." he said, while drinking his butter beer like a person with some kind of mental disease. He was really thirsty after telling that whole story.

"Okay, okay… But is this everything you know?"

"Yes, it is. I don't know why you're going back to Hogwarts, I'm just, you know, following orders." he replied. Soon, the breeze got a little bit stronger. Then it got stronger and stronger. Something was coming into their direction; it was the train to Hogwarts.

**Sorry for the late posting! This story was very difficult to write, and I think it doesn't make much sense (that's why I made Lily confused with all this). Please review ;)**


End file.
